Purge Your Tank
by KillforKlondike
Summary: Why you don't taunt a human who is fully capable of paying you back with gusto.


So between homework, the old laptop dying, getting this new one all set up, and finals, this is the earliest I could get something out to you! Sorry about that. Just something that I whipped up one day that I was feeling sick. Hope you like it. Please leave some reviews, since I want some feedback on the story line. I'm not really sure if I like it or not, but I figured something was better than not posting anything until next week, when I'll be enjoying my THREE WEEK LONG CHRISTMAS BREAK! I love college, if only because we never got that long a break in High School. But anyways, if I don't post anything special, **HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THE BREAK FROM WORK/SCHOOL!**

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own crap except for Sonya!

* * *

><p>Sonya stumbled out of Wheeljack's lab, dizzy and pale. Leaning against the wall, she tried to get some fresh air. 'Jack had been working with some pretty heady chemicals, and she was feeling a little ill from inhaling them for most of the morning.<p>

Shakily, she followed the hallways down to the rec room, where she could hear voices that she recognized. The more she moved, the more disoriented and nauseous she felt. Finally, she reached the doorway, where she saw Sunstreaker, Ratchet, Bumblebee and Jazz sitting around with a few energon cubes.

Without saying anything, she climbed up Ratchet's leg and perched herself on his knee. This got his attention. "Sonya? What's wrong with you? My sensors say that you're very warm." She looked up at him. "Wheeljack and I were in the lab." Instantly Ratchet's optics sharpened, now fully in medic mode. "Did he use you for an experiment? If he did, I swear I'll weld his servos to his aft!" Sonya shook her head no, and in the process she almost fell off of his knee.

Sunstreaker laughed at this and poked her lightly, which made her lower body move, but her head took a moment to catch up with it. This caused him to laugh even more. "Looks like Sonya's been hitting the good stuff!" Bee and Jazz didn't seem as amused, since they knew that if 'Jack was involved, there was a good chance that Sonya was damn near radioactive.

Sonya glared up at the yellow Lamborghini, and then she went even paler than she had been, which scared the medic more. An instant later, she had a small smirk on her face. "Sunny, c'mere." She said as she made a hand motion for him to come in close. He came down a bit, but she shook her head and motioned for him to get down closer. This continued until his face was directly in front of hers.

"What do you want?"

Sonya leaned over so that her face was inches away from his face plates…

…...!

"**_YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE HUMAN FILTH! HOW DARE YOU PURGE YOUR TANK ON MY BEAUTIFUL FACE_**!" Was heard through the base, and suddenly those in the hallway outside the rec room saw Ratchet go near-flying through the doorway, with a deathly pale, but smug-looking, Sonya. From the rec room came more unrecognizable gibberish that the humans couldn't understand, as well as loud laughter.

Lennox, who counted among those who had been in the hall, looked in, to see a VERY angry Sunstreaker, as well as Jazz and Bumblebee, who were on the ground laughing.

Lennox took one look and a whiff of what was coming from Sunstreaker and grimaced. Unfortunately, he couldn't laugh, since he himself had been through the same predicament, only it had been his daughter who had 'purged her tank' on him.

Sunstreaker caught sight of Lennox and a glare of Decepticon proportions came over his face. "You tell anyone of this and I will end you."

Lennox stood expressionless for a moment, and then suddenly his left hand went to his pocket, whipped out his phone, and the next second everyone heard a very loud click as the moment was forever caught on digital camera. Then Lennox disappeared from the doorway, and the sound of heavy boots hauling aft away was near deafening.

"**_LENNOX_**!" Sunstreaker tore after him, and Jazz and Bee's laughter grew louder when a femme-ly scream echoed throughout the base. Apparently Sunny had forgotten about the fact that leaving the rec room meant others would see him. Especially when Lennox would no doubt go to hide behind Ironhide.

* * *

><p>So what did you think? A little gross, eh? Still, I figured that a little something would be nice, just so no one thinks that I'm dead (again). Again, I hope you all enjoy the break you get for the holidays, and all I ask in return is your feedback on what you thought of this. Okay? Thanks!<p> 


End file.
